Perfect Family
by passingshadowrp
Summary: Kido saw him, Kano saw her. She pretended that had never happened, and so did he.


How many times had it been already. Having found him on the bed with some other girl- always someone with a flawless creamy skin, beautiful curly hair, big bosom (which was probably fake), all that. And he seemed not even to care. Maybe even her didn't cared anymore. Why were they both still even together? Lying to everyone like that.

Hadn't Mary and Seto suggested something like that would never have happened.

'_We could be a perfect family! Kido is mommy, and Kano would be our dad-!_'

And that's how their relationship had started.

'_Perfect family my ass._'

At first it had been okay. But it didn't last as long as two months. Well, things turned out that he was actually disgusted with the marked skin she had, those burns that made her skin bumpy, that were still such a red that made it look like it had happened yesterday.

After that they never tried to do anything again. Now they just slept.

And then, six weeks after this incident, once she had gotten back from the family market a bit earlier with groceries, she found him on their room, lying on his back, with some brunette whore on top of him, moaning maybe a little too loud just from having the male touch her chest.

Kido saw him, Kano saw her. She pretended that had never happened, and so did he.

She felt like screaming at everyone, because it had been obvious he had been doing things like that for a while. And no one even bothered to tell her.

So fucking much for a perfect family.

After the third time, she started hitting him. Not some 'oh you idiot' punch. But beating the _hell_ outta him. Making him bleed, or even worse, as she remembered one day getting too angry, and starting to strangle him. He gasped for air but didn't do anything to stop it. He just stood there, a guilty smile on his face, as if saying '_I know I'm wrong. I'm sorry._'.

After Kano had showed her that smile, she gave him a exposed fractured arm. He never complained about it, nor changed how he acted at all.

Now it was a routine. He didn't tried to hide it, at all. And Kido just kept the mask, trying to pretend they really were a perfect family.

The others looked worried for Kido and Kano's mental health, but since the two showed a happy face, they didn't question at all.

But Kido lately has been getting to her limit. She was afraid for herself and Kano. She had been way more violent, last days. Beating him to the ground, and then proceeding to kick until long after he had passed out.

Kido walked through the door, and the girl in four on the bed, which had been a second ago whimpering for him to go faster while he just chuckled and said '_But what's the fun of going so fast~_', now yelped in surprise for the sudden entrance the greenette had made.

"Ah, her. Don't mind about it~ Instead, why don't you moan _more_ for me?" Kido could hear him saying in a loud whisper, on a husky voice.

And that was probably the limit. He didn't even cared if she was there or not. It felt just like when she was a kid, that no one would notice her at all. At least, at that time, it was because of her power. But Kano knew she was there, he just chose to ignore. With a clenched fist, she got the wooden chair from the ground, and smashed it on the girl's head.

Wait, hadn't Kido been aiming for Kano's head?

Oh.

So she did really care about it.

So if Kido actually cared about it when she was sure she didn't, did it also mean that she actually loved him?

Maybe.

Still, she was getting annoyed. Even more. She had gotten the leg of the chair which had been broke off because of the hit, and now was stabbing the girl's back with it. But all Kano was doing was laugh, more than she ever heard him laugh. The red coming from the wounds was so intense as the red she remembered seeing on the mirror when young, and so dense as Kano's eyes when he thought he could deceive her.

Finally, out of breath, Kido had stopped, and it was scary how she could actually see the bones from the girl's spine, had hit it so hard and so much, the skin had broken to such level.

"Ne, Kido, you are so funny. Why are you crying? I thought you were angry."

Crying?

… Ah. So she was crying. Just now she had noticed the blurry vision, and the tears falling down to mix with the blood, making said one just a bit less dense.

"I— I'm sorry…"

And at that, he shut up. There was no more laughter, his face more serious than she had ever seen.

"… Ne, Kido," He took a hold of her hand, the one which was tainted with blood, and holding the -now red- leg of chair. "Why don't you kill _me_, too?" It was such a strange scene. With his right hand, he was holding Kido's hand, and with the other, he was holding the girl's hip, still inside of her, pants on knee.

"I don't—-" The blonde suddenly let go of the brunette's hip, and threw her from the bed, and pulled Kido instead, making her lay on it. She felt like puking- she could imagine the blood that had stained the blueish sheet now staining her so dear jacket, too.

"If you want I can give you a incentive." He said, sly, starting to run his hand under the jackets, through her belly. And at that, she couldn't help herself, holding the wood firmly than ever, she just closed her eyes and stabbed him. Kido heard a gasp of pain, but he still continued. And so did she, digging the wood even deeper, to then get it out and hit him again, this time lower -this time it was harder, though, she had hit something hard.

Opening her eyes, Kido saw a whole through his shoulderblade, and now the piece of wood stuck between his ribs, on the left part. Kano coughed, and she saw his eyes starting to get hazy. He then took the wood off from his chest, taking her hands and making her sit, and hugging her closely. Kido was sure anytime now she'd really puke all of her breakfast and lunch. "You know," he started, voice cheery as ever- was he using his powers?-, "I'm really sorry, for all this. I really loved you, truly."

Kido didn't believed, though. She knew that wasn't true.

And it really wasn't.

Maybe it was all a sadist's plan to make her suffer more.

And before Kido had noticed, he laughed, and his body went completely limp, and she was throwing everything she had eaten that day on the floor.

A truly, perfect family.


End file.
